


The Fall of the Angels

by the_Pop_Culturist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Pop_Culturist/pseuds/the_Pop_Culturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For God did not spare his angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them to chains of darkness for all eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Angels

The Fall of the Angels

 

She watches him sleep, it's the only times he seems to find peace, but even then he jerks and seizes as he dreams. With his eyes closed, she can still see the man she fell in love with, the man who saved the world, but when he awakens that man is replaced by someone else, something terrible.

Three years ago, a man ran into the void to save the world, what retuned no one can know, no one can understand. Wally West was a hero, her hero, but the creature before her is a monster.

It appeared out of nowhere; magnetic fields disruptions appearing all across the globe. Dick was the first to recognize the wavelength, to see the patterns forming. Something was trying to enter back into this universe, but in reality something was breaking out.

The largest breach appeared just outside of Central City until finally they all ceased. Surveillance cameras caught glimpses of him, and his friends and teammates rejoiced and began the search. He was back.

_Then the deaths…_

The creature that stares back at her through the transparent aluminum may share his features, but it's not Wally West, not her Wally. _It's_ not even human, not anymore.

By accident or by purpose, he… _it,_ has murdered countless. Shards of lightning cascading from its body, killing and disintegrating everything its path; neighborhoods, villages, schools, hospitals;  _it_ doesn't discriminate, _it_ doesn't care, _it_ doesn't stop.

The force it took for Superman to coral _it_ nearly killed them both, and now, even trapped inside this prison, wearing an inhibitor device that's supposed to render _it_ powerless, the collar's failing.

 _It's_ cornered, confused, and _it's_ nearly killed three super powered League members who've tried to examine _it_.

 _Him, not it_ , Artemis sobs, correcting them all.

 _He's_ growing stronger, faster, and it will only be a matter of time before the cell won't be strong enough to hold him.

Artemis watches him though the monitor, wondering what could have happened to him inside the Chrysalis when he ceased from existence on this world. She pleads to any higher power that will listen for the man she loved to still be buried somewhere inside this creature, waiting for someone to rescue him.

His brainwave patterns are now off the charts, but still once every few days they synch up to what the League has on record. The archer think she sees him fighting it, in her blindness even believing he's winning from time to time, but those moments are few and far between, and happening less and less often with each passing day.

The West's can never know, and it breaks her heart keeping this from them, but this isn't the son they lost, this isn't the man she loved.

She doesn't have a vote when the League decides their final course of action. _It's_ too dangerous now; the measures they've put in place are finally failing. _It's_ rarely still anymore, a caged animal in the form of lightning slamming against the barrier, hour after hour, minute after minute, soon to be second after second, The sounds _it's_ making aren't even human anymore.

 _Him, not it_ , Artemis pleads to the League

She still watches him sleep, still prays that some part of her lover can understand her, but the decision has been made. She cries as the tube is placed in the chamber aboard the Watchtower. Dick holds her as she watches Barry do the same for his grandson.

The room begins to hum as the Phantom Zone generators come on-line. This noise scares him, and for the briefest moment he finally slows, looking around in bewilderment at the cloud of bright lights that surround him. As the cell begins to dematerialize he panics, and it breaks her heart even more than before. As he fades from existence, green eyes clear for just a moment, and a solemn face finds hers in the crowd. Before he's banished, he places his palm against the shielding and closes his eyes, saying goodbye.

He leaves this world for a second time, never to return.

He didn't ask for this, he didn't deserve this; his only sin was giving his life to save the world. What kind of God would allow this to happen to one of his angels? Where was the justice in that?

No one could answer her query, no one ever would.

 _Author's Note_ _. WTF? I have no idea where this came from. Just woke up one night and it practically wrote itself. It's terrible, but I had to get it out. I think I might need therapy._


End file.
